Maka Albarn: Demon hunter
by Worship Of Cake
Summary: After her parents were killed by demons Maka swore revenge, she was trained by a man named Hermit Bill so she could attend the academy of Demon Hunters so she could go after the one responsible for her parents murder. Maka is forced to endure bullies, a new charming roommate and shocking revelations. Rated T for language and is follows no story.
1. Prologue!

Prologue

The girl with blonde pigtails clutched her mother and father's hands as they walked across a field of white flowers, it was the start of summer and everyone in their village was celebrating the start of it. That was when the hell started. Screams suddenly sounded from further into the village, the bell started to ring, demons. Her parents both turned around and took off, still dragging there daughter with them, running back to their home when a demon fell upon her mother, gibbering madly as it did so. Her father screamed and snapped his hand out, a beam fired from his hand and seared through the demon as it's fangs ripped open Kami Albarn's throat. Maka's father guided her to there home as another demon leapt at them, he was ready and fired another beam at it. Maka screamed in horror and Spirit changed course and charged into town. That was when he saw it, there in the sky floated a man staring down at them. He was tall with dark eyes and had six arms protruding from his back

"Asura!" Spirit screamed at the demon master and Asura's eyes lit up at the sight of them

"Ah Spirit!" He floated down to land on the blood stained dirt road "I was wondering where you were." Spirit without warning sent his magic flying forward in the form of claws that would have racked down the master's body and left pre-cauterised furrows in his flesh, instead he ducked and the claws swept over him without harm. Spirit grunted and fired a bolt of power at Asura but he flipped backwards as it turned the ground at his feet black and charred.

"My turn!" He chuckled and with a murderous roar fired a blot of red energy from his mouth, Spirit shoved his daughter out of the way and pressed both of his hands at the air forming a shield that instantly began to crack under the power of the beam. Maka stood there, unable to comprehend what was happening to her father, why was the mean looking man firing laser beams at her dad? Asura stopped the beam and Spirit immediately counteracted with a beam of his own that one of the hands blocked for him, leaving a hole in the palm of it. A demon with the face of a zebra with bloody cuts instead of stripes and a body of a crocodile that had legs of a human leaped at Maka and tried to bite her. The crocodile demon suddenly stopped mid-leap and flew high into the air, this move left him defenceless against the demon master and he fired red beams of light from all of his hands that seared through her fathers body and turned it to ash. Maka screamed for her father as Asura laughed and the demon thumped into the dust next to him, suddenly Maka was yanked away from the site of her father's murder to look into face of the village's resident "Hermit" He was an old man who looked and moved more like a young man

"Follow me girl!" He grabbed her and shoved her ahead, Maka wiped her tears from her cheeks and remembered something her mother had always said when she cried

"Be strong Maka!" Maka knew she had to be strong. There was a sound from behind them as they fled through side alleys, Maka looked back and saw three demons chasing after them, the hermit Bill spun and he gestured upwards and a pillar of earth followed it and blocked their paths. They reached a hill and they both ran up it still aware of more chasing them and when he reached his door Bill stopped and looked back, Maka stood by him and tried wrenching open his door but it wouldn't budge and now there were at least six of them chasing them. They were frog like with orange spores on their backs and had razor sharp teeth. They leaped at the pair and promptly turned to dust.

"We're safe!" Bill unlocked his door and led the little girl into his home, it smelt like some kind of incense and looked very spacious. Maka turned to the man and a thousand questions burst from her lips. But he silenced her

"In the morning," He said firmly "You need to sleep," He led her to a large double poster bed where she laid on but couldn't sleep, she thought of her father, of her mother and of the terrible screams that echoed from her home village...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka woke up, light was filtering in through the curtains into the room she'd slept in so many times. She'd been in this house for nine years and today was her fifteenth birthday, Maka went downstairs and started to brew the tea for Bill's breakfast. Since he'd saved her and housed her she made him breakfast every morning as a way of thanking him for his kindness. As she finished making the egg someone spoke from behind her

"Happy birthday!" Bill stood there with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Bill," She mirrored his smile. He took his breakfast and looked up at her

"You didn't have to do this," Bill started to eat the food "It's your day!"

"It's fine Bill," Maka gestured at the fireplace and a fire instantly flared in it. Since the day he'd taken her in Bill had trained her as his apprentice, Maka was part of a rare breed of sorcerer called a "Mage" Someone with extreme magical talent, they also don't need a source of magic like sorcerers do. When a portal from the demon realm to the human world opens, some of the magic from the demon world floats out and grants those with the aptitude for magic the ability to apply the ancient power that flowed through their veins, these openings are split into three types: Windows, doorways that allow lesser demons to come through, doorways allow lesser and more powerful demons to cross and the final type is called a tunnel, using the blood of a sorcerer the person sacrifices themselves and uses their blood to power ancient runes, pre-drawn in chalk by the party that opens a permanent way for demons to cross over, this also allows demon masters to cross over. The only way to close a tunnel would be for a sorcerer to sacrifice themselves to close it, this doesn't mean death it means there soul is bonded to the scar left by the opening preventing it from opening. They remain there for eternity, never dying and never sleeping. That is a thing few want to undertake. A few weeks into her training she felt magic flood the air, her and Bill raced out the door to see, a window had opened in the middle of the village and a party of lesser demons were scouring the village for survivors, using her new training Maka and her new guardian obliterated this party and closed the window. The second it closed the corpses (Well what was left of them) broke apart, the magic holding them together cut off. Since then Maka had learnt a lot about Asura, he was a master of trickery and was a demon master, a demon master is a high powered demon that is strong enough to created their own realm as the demon realm is more of a collective way of referring to the multiple habitats for a demon master and their servants.

"So are you nervous?" Bill puts down his cup and looks me in the eye, this is what Maka liked most about Bill. Aside from the fact he used a spell to hide the fact his house is the same size as a mansion and a forcefield that obliterates all demons to cross it, was that he was able to be a fatherly figure and a mentor side by side.

"I'm a bit worried," She confessed, the word was an understatement, there were swarms of butterflies in her stomach.

"You'll be fine," He pulled her into a bear hug, Maka eased herself from his grip and went upstairs to wash herself. When she returned to her room she found the uniform for the Demon Hunter academy laid carefully across the bed. A simple light blue shirt covered by a grey jumper accompanied by a dark blue tie. There was also a skirt, black. Maka slipped the articles on and frowned in distaste at the outfit,

"Ew," She stuck her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror. Bill met her downstairs where a window was already formed. Maka turned to Bill and hugged him

"Thank you for everything!"

"It was nothing," He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a bag loaded with books and equipment.

"See you soon," He waved as she stepped into the rapidly fading portal. Maka looked up and saw a huge castle...

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for reading****.**

**Thanks to Symm and 666demonblood**

**For favouriting and following!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka wandered through the entrance and looked around with her eyes wide in amazement at the beautiful place that would serve as her home and school for the next few years. A tall, kind looking woman walked over to the new arrival

"Are you Maka Albarn?" She asked kindly

"Yes," She gulped

"Welcome to the Academy," She handed Maka a timetable "I'm Miss Marie follow me to your room," Maka followed her through the castle, taking note of various features along the way until she reached a long corridor

"Showers are gender separated just so you know but dormitories are shared," Marie showed her to room number 36. I open the door and see my new room. There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace and two comfy looking bunk beds. In the room there were a pair of twins unpacking their bags,

"Patty, Liz," Marie says "This is Maka," The twins greeted her without much enthusiasm.

"I'll leave you to unpack dinner is at half five," Marie walked off with her boot heels clicking against the stone floor.

"Hello," Maka smiled at the pair, they ignored her. Maka shrugged it off and went to unpack her bag. After she had finished, she fished out a book on magic and began to read. When it was time for dinner she headed downstairs until she reached the dining hall. It was a large room divided into tables big enough to seat eight people and people were already seated and eating,chatting and laughing. Maka went to the queue and sat back down by herself in the corner of the hall with a plate of fish fingers and chips, after she'd finished she sat and surveyed the hall, there were people everywhere and Maka was astonished about how many people there were. After they'd all finished a tall man, clad in black robes with a heavily scarred face stood up from his seat on the raised teachers platform and stood up at a lectern.

"Good evening I am Death as some of you may know!" He spoke softly but his words reached everyone "For those of you who have just joined I welcome you and to those of you who are returning it is good to see you all," A few cheers broke out from the crowd

"I however have some sad news," The slight chatter stopped "Sadly our main doctor was attacked by demons and killed I would like to introduce our new doctor Medusa!" Applause and cheers break out from the crowd as a blonde woman stands and bows to us.

"Now you all have lessons tomorrow so off to bed!" Everyone rose and started towards the dormitories, there must have been more than one because some went off in other directions. Maka bent down to fish her pyjamas from her bag when she felt a force behind her head and suddenly a wooden pole rushed towards her face. She cried out as her head smacked against the ladder to the bunk above hers,

"I didn't do anything to you," She cried out looking into Liz's grinning face.

"We don't like you~" Patty trilled sadistically as Liz slammed her face first against another rung. Liz let her go and she slumped to the floor in pain.

"Good night tiny tits!" She cackled and got into her bed. Maka groaned and hefted herself into bed, she lay there as the pain slowly receded, Maka felt like crying but no tears came, she had to be strong for her mother, her father and Bill. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't satisfy them. In the morning Maka held her head high and didn't so much as bristle when Liz tried to trip her over and Patty commented on her breasts. Maka wasn't necessarily embarrassed by her breast size but she wasn't exactly indifferent to it either. When she entered the hall she went to where she had sat for dinner and found a girl sitting there by herself,

"Hello," Maka greeted

"Hello!" The girl greeted back

"You mind if I sit here?"

"Of course I don't mind," Maka balanced an apple and bowl of cereal on her tray and laid it down

"My names Tsubaki," The raven haired girl introduced herself

"I'm Maka," Across the hall Liz and Patty were talking animatedly to a group of their friends and then Liz turned and pointed straight at Maka. She felt like the vile girl had taken a knife and carved out her insides, all her friends looked straight at her and began laughing as Liz carried on her story.

"Is Liz being horrible?" Tsubaki enquired in her quiet voice

"Yep," Maka swallowed

"Just ignore her," Tsubaki advised "All those kids over there wouldn't be with her if they weren't afraid of her or her little shit of a sister," The way Tsubaki spat the last bit out is the kind of thing she wouldn't have expected from someone like Tsubaki.

"Do you know what your first lesson is?" Tsubaki went into her bag

"Something called "A study of magic," Maka slapped her face with her hand,

"Your probably in my class then," Maka's new friend showed her to a large classroom where there was a tall man with blue skin waiting in front of a blackboard.

"Hello Tsubaki who's this?" The teacher asked

"Hello Mr Sid this is Maka she's one of the new students,"

"Ah Maka Albarn our resident mage," He shook her hand, his hands were inredibly cold and tough

"Everyone knows?" She asked nervously

"Nah just the staff," He smiled "There's a spare desk next to Tsubaki," By now a few students had arrived and where setting there things down by their desks

"Liz isn't in this class," Tsubaki whispered to her, Maka smiled happily as Sid went into a speech about magic. Maka left the classroom with Tsubaki, everything Sid had said she already knew but it didn't matter to her. Maka was taking her place in her next lesson when a boy with spiky white hair and red eyes came into the room

"You think Liz is bad," Tsubaki whispered "Soul Evans is what you define as a psycho!" Their eyes met and in those moments Maka realised it, his eyes weren't hard and sharp like Liz's. His were softer and wider than Liz's shark like ones. As he went by he nodded at the pair and took his seat,

"Good day everyone!" Marie stood at the front of the class, glaring at us all with her golden eyes

"Welcome to chemistry," After a long lecture Marie gives us equipment and we spread ourselves around the science lab. Soul comes and works next to us,

"Maka," He says in greeting

"Soul," Maka replied, she could feel some sort of buzzing in her chest. But Maka ignored it and focused on the experiment

"Is Liz being a bitch?" He enquires

"Yes,"

"Just igno-"

"I've been given that advice before," Maka snapped at him, he didn't reply just raised one eyebrow at her. Maka spent the rest of the lesson in angered silence, fed up of the useless advice. The rest of the day passed with little more than a few insults from Liz and Patty along with her cronies. Maka settled down and started doing some of her homework when the door unceremoniously flew open, the twins swaggered in. Maka carried on finishing her worksheet on the great war between mages and demons. When there was a knock at the already open door

"This is your new room mate!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever since he was young Kid had been able to do things he never thought he'd be able to do. Like break windows without touching them or igniting the cat without a match (Accidentally of course.) That was when his power had lost control, his mother and father had been scolding him for this, this and that when Kid had lost control and sent a spray of fire across the room, incinerating his parents and setting the entire room on fire. He'd fled from the blaze and into the forest near his parents mansion. From the tree line he watched as his home caved into a pile of burnt lumber, shattered glass and melted memories. Kid, was now a fifteen year old, left alone in the wilderness, he walked for days until he came across a small shack that him and a group of local kids used to make up stories about and inside Kid had found canned food and a Shepard's crook. Kid had walked for what felt like months until he came to a large pond where he drank and cured his thirst when he heard the growling come from behind him he whirled and a snarling wolf met his eyes. It's lips were pulled back, they revealed multiple razor sharp teeth and a drooling mouth but Kid waved the crook at it screaming in fear and it fell to the ground as stiff as a board. It took Kid a moment to assess the situation, he'd frozen the wolf from the inside out, judging from the light frost on it's fur. Kid sprinted away in fear until he came across a small town, he spent days wandering the streets ignoring the people staring at him. Then he noticed someone was following him everywhere he went but whenever he looked back there was no one. But he knew, Kid turned into an alley and heard the fast and quiet steps behind him, as soon as his shadow entered his hiding spot he seized the attacker and slammed them against the wall.

"Who the hell are you!" He snarled, the stranger spoke calmly

"I'm here to talk to you," His face was heavily scared and weather beaten and his eyes betrayed no fear or anger.

"I know about your powers and that you burnt down your home," His follower grinned at him "I own a school for people like you."

"What an asylum or a prison?" He snarled furiously

"No a place where you can learn to control your gift and utilize it," Kid let the man go

"Fine," He steps back and wipes the nervous sweat that had been gathering on his forehead

"My name is Death," Death smiled at him and offered his hand but Kid ignored it

"What is there for me at this school?" Kid asked

"A bed, food, drink and clothes," Death pulled a glass sphere out of his pocket and threw it to the ground, it broke open and a window formed at the end of the alley. A blue panel of whirling light, Kid stepped forward and walked through it.

Kid stepped onto thick carpeting and turned to where Death was standing there looking at him with a happy smile on his face.

"It's good to have another mage in the school we only have two," Kid sat down in the chair Death pointed him to and listened to the explanation on various demons and all kinds of stuff that Kid was too tired to take on-board.

"You must be tired," Death looks at him with a sympathetic smile on his face "I'll show you to your room," Kid followed him down the hall until they reached a long corridor.

"Girls this is your new room mate,"

Maka turned and saw the person that would be sharing a room with me and the bitches. He was good looking with black hair that had white streaks in it, the boy had no bag just a crook tied up to his back and his clothes were ripped and dirtied.

"This is Kid I'll be back in a second with some clothes," Death wandered off

"Helllllloooo Kid," The twins said in their irritating way of speaking in unison, they both had seductive looks on there faces, it took all of her self control not to break down into a fit of laughter at their immediate attempt

"Hello," Kid mumbles

"I'm Liz and this is Patty," Liz gestures to herself and then at her sibling. Maka shifted into a more comfy position and carried on reading her book and ignoring the new person, her mind was elsewhere and her head was stinging. There was one day left until the weekend then she knew that she could go see Bill. Maka heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Kid standing there

"Hello," Maka smiled at him

"Hey," He squeezed his hands together in an awkward manner "I'm Kid," He offered her his hand. She considered it for a second and shook it

"Maka," They unlinked their hands "Maka Albarn,"

"Kid," Death has returned carrying a bundle of clothes

"Thank you," Kid smiled and took the clothes from him. Maka slid out of her bed to change into her pyjamas when she noticed the girls eyeing Kid with huge smiles on there faces. Out of the corner of her eyes she could make out the boy changing, without even a sigh she finished and slipped into bed.

Maka's eyes opened and saw a figure sliding down the ladder, the figure's breathing was deep and fast. She watched Kid move to the glass jug by the window and pour himself a glass of water and in the moonlight through the window she saw Kid's tear stained face as he raised the glass to his mouth with his shaking hand. Maka slid out of bed and walked over to him, Maka hesitated for a moment and then placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. He instantly stiffened at her touch and he turned to face Maka, his eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Maka sat down in one of the chairs beside the dying fire and Kid took the one opposite

"I..." He couldn't finish "I can't tell you," Kid made an attempt to stand but took a deep breath and sat back down

"You have to tell someone or it'll crush you," Maka spoke softly and sympathetically

"I... killed my parents," Kid sat back and tears filled his eyes "I used my power and burned them both to a crisp," Maka gasped in horror

"I knew it'd disgust you!" Kid stood up and moved towards his bed when Maka caught his hand,

"No," Maka pulled him back "It's not ok if you did it on purpose but..." She thought about it for a second "You don't seem like the malicious type," Then she stood up and dragged him into an embrace, Kid finally broke down. He cried softly into the top of her long blonde hair and when he had finished he kissed her on the forehead and thanked her. Kid slid into bed and lay there, Maka stared up at him for a moment and then go into bed herself. For a while Maka thought about the conversation until she drifted off to into a fitful sleep.

Maka was woken to the commotion of the Thompson sisters getting there uniform on. Maka rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, after sliding on the clothing she looked up and saw Kid's bed was empty. Still half asleep Maka collided with the door as she made her way down to breakfast, once Maka had chosen her food and she went to take her place she almost dropped the tray in shock. Kid was sitting there, quietly eating with Tsubaki looking extremely awkward then Maka sat down.

"Morning Maka," Tsubaki smiled at her friend in her usual sunny manner

"Morning Tsubaki," Maka yawned "Morning Kid," Kid smiled at her

"Good morning Maka," Maka remembered the previous nights events and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't like the other two," Kid piped up suddenly "They seem rude,"

"They are!" Tsubaki and Maka spoke in a parody of the pair's voices and in unison. They all chuckled at the joke when the bell rang for lessons

"Kid you're with us for lessons," Tsubaki grabbed her bag and stalked towards the exit, determined to beat the rush Maka and Kid followed her until they were in the clear.

"So are you feeling better?" Maka looked at him directly in the eye

"No not really," Kid shrugged as if it meant nothing "You don't have to worry about it,"

"I would like to introduce you all to our new student Kid," Sid called to the class at the beginning of the lesson "Now that we have all the students present today we're going to be doing something new!" A murmur of excitement broke out from the class _"Something better than the usual,"_ Seemed to be the main theme of chatter when Sid cleared his throat

"As preparation for your future careers if you choose them of course I'm going to be teaching you how to use weapons and control your magic!" A great cheer echoed from the back where Liz's cronies sat, even without her present they were still a menacing bunch. After spending half the day set aside for this lesson swinging swords,scythes and God knows what else around made Maka's arms ache and burn with exhaustion, they'd been given the rest of the day off as the amount of effort required for magic drained them all to near fatigue like levels. Maka had just finished changing when Patty and Liz walked in with the usual swagger in there step

"What was with you and Kid, Maka?" Liz grinned like a shark

"None of your damn business," Maka snarled and tried to push past them

"Tell us or we'll hurt you~" Patty's aggravating way of speaking made Maka's skin crawl. Then they took a step forward to her when Kid appeared in the doorway

"Maka you coming?" The two instantly stepped back to allow Kid to see her,

"Yeah," Maka smiled graciously at Kid and followed him out the door...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all spent the day wandering around the academy grounds examining some of the many relics that had been dotted around for "decoration" They were relics from various demon realms the vast majority of them stained with grey demon blood. When the sky turned dark the students returned to their rooms to prepare for dinner when something caught Kid's eye.

"Maka look at this," He beckoned to her, she moved over to him and peered out of the window. The settling sun created the most beautiful reflection on the courtyard and Maka squinted, trying to see what was causing it to reflect when she heard the screams

"Shit!" Kid yelled "Get down!" He tackled Maka to the ground as something flew through the window, the demon hovered menacingly glaring at Maka and Kid with it's bug eyes when three blue throwing knifes stabbed through it's side. Sid and Marie sprinted into the room as the demon squealed like a pig, Marie raised a hammer, which was also glowing blue and slammed it on top of the demons head, which exploded like a watermelon.

"Everyone ok?" Sid yelled, ripping the throwing knives out of the carcass, they all reply

"Follow Marie she's leading students to a safe area!" They all did as they were told and when they went through the doors they all witnessed the chaos outside. Teachers were fending off the demon hordes as best they could, Death was twirling a scythe around and slicing through demons whenever they got close but everywhere there were screams and cries. Maka and the others followed Marie until they reached a portal when an explosion forced them all apart, Liz and Patty flew off somewhere Maka didn't see but she saw Kid feebly stirring in the charred dirt as a terrifying demon bore down on him. She reached out and focused and a jet of flame exploded from her palm, baking the demon instantly, the charred mess collapsed to the ground and Maka stood. Marie was face down on the ground and she didn't stir when Maka shook her, Kid was on one knee trying to focus. She heard Death grunt and his scythe flew out of his hand but instead of backing down he tore a new one out from his robes and attacked the demon. Maka then heard screams and saw a group of maybe twenty young children being herded by an adult, the adult was torn to pieces before their eyes. Without thinking about it Maka sprinted towards them and scooped Death's fallen scythe as she went, with a scream she swung it through the arm, sending blood squirting up her. The demon's many teeth chattered as it turned to the angered girl and without warning attacked, but Maka was ready and without thinking she swung the weapon downwards and cut the demon in half, Maka grunted and wiped some of the gore from her face.

"Come with me!" She shouted sternly and the young children followed without question, as she guided them towards the portal and they all went through. Kid came back holding Marie's hammer and his crook, he also had Liz,Patty's,his and her bags on his shoulder. Kid stepped through the portal as Maka heard a scream from behind her, she turned and saw Liz and Patty fending off demons with large sticks, the thing Maka and Kid had thought was a reflection was an abyss. The twins managed to fend off the demons but they both slipped, Patty missed the edge and fell into the abyss.l Liz clung onto the edge for dear life screaming like a mad woman, Maka ran over to Liz and grabbed her hand. But then Maka remembered all of the shit Liz had given her since she'd arrived and Maka let go of the hand, Liz screeched and Maka pulled the other hand and then she let go. Liz fell into the pit, and screamed as she went down, Maka ran into the blue window without looking back.

She arrived in some kind of building which was filled with all kinds of furniture dotted around, everyone stared at the gore splattered girl as the portal broke apart into nothing behind her.

"There you are!" Marie yelled furiously "I said go straight to the portal!"

"I had to help..." Maka swayed on the spot, suddenly tired "Or they'd have died!"

"I appreciate that but you cou-" Marie snapped, then she stopped herself, Death stood behind them

"I thank everyone for there co-operation" He yelled "I'm sure you'd like an explanation so if everyone could sit down and I'll explain what happened tonight," There was movement as everyone moved into more comfy positions on the beanbags and couches.

"It was the demon master Asura who organised this attack on the acadmy," Death informed them gravely "I have no idea why he did it but I saw the demon master emerge from where the demons where," He took a breath "A few nights ago two men appeared claiming to be a part of a commune of sorcerers and that they wanted to study the castle naturally I allowed them to stay," There was absolute silence "They opened the portal tonight,"

"Where are the Thompson sisters?" Marie asked

"They're dead," Maka looked at the floor "Demons killed them,"

"I see," Death frowned at the ground "I'm giving everyone the week off," He announced

"You're allowed to return to your families while we clear up the mess," Death clapped his hands, "But first rest!" Everyone got up and wandered around, looking for the beds when Death clamped his hand on Maka's shoulder

"I thank you for rescuing the children," Death squeezed her shoulder "You can keep the scythe your more of a warrior than any of your peers."

"Thank you,"

"But be warned," He growled in his gravelly voice "There's something big coming be ready when it does!" He walked out of the room and left Maka alone...

A/N: And that's all for today folks I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed/favourited/reviewed. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maka spent most of her night tossing and turning, the only thought that was resonating through her head was, "I killed someone!" She was disgusted but in a way satisfied, as if Liz wasn't dead or a pile of ashes or being digested by a demon, but was simply expelled or in deep trouble. She slid out of bed and put her feet into her fluffy slippers and made her way down the hall to the bathroom, the bathroom was completely silent apart from the sound of her peeing, when Maka had finished she peered into the mirror. As hard as she tried no tears left her eyes, it felt like there was a ball of steel stuck in her throat, Maka stepped out and heard voices, they were quiet but still perceptible among the sounds of the night. Maka slipped down the hall until she reached the only door that had lights on. The voices belonged to Marie, Death and Sid

"I'm sure he was after it!" Sid hissed

"Impossible Sid," Marie tutted "He had no idea where it was," Maka guessed that _he_ was Asura

"Not impossible," Death growled "But it is unlikely we shall return to the grounds tomorrow morning and see what he's taken I hope he hasn't taken the _you-know-what_,"

"Yeah," Sid agreed, he sounded like he didn't want to go "We should get some rest,"

"One last thing," Marie spoke calmly

"Go on," Death allowed

"It's about Maka Albarn," Marie sighed as if she didn't want to talk "I think she has more power than any of us can imagine,"

"What do you mean?" Sid's frown was in his voice

"I think she is a very powerful mage," Then Death clapped his hands in his abrupt way

"We need to rest," He announced "We'll be leaving soon," Then there was a sound of scraping chairs, Maka used the sound to run back to her room and into bed, hoping they hadn't heard or seen her. Now sleep was out of the question for Maka, now her thoughts were taken up by questions about what her teachers had been talking about. Then Maka heard soft footsteps, coming from the inside of the room, it was a kind of dormitory that was separated by curtains strung up between the beds. Kid came around the corner and poked his head around the corner

"Maka?" He whispered

"Yeah," She replied, Kid came and sat on the edge of the bed

"I know there's something up," Kid's smile was soft but had a kind of sharp edge to it

"What do you mean?" Maka's heart dropped into her stomach

"With Liz and Patty," Kid took her hand and squeezed it gently "Did you kill them," Maka remained silent. Kid remained patient

"Maka." Kid looked straight into his friend's eyes and she witnessed the kind of horrified expression on his face

"Yes I did," She breathed out as she spoke "I dropped Liz into the abyss," Kid didn't say anything for a while then

"I understand," He spoke quietly "Humanity won't miss or ever need them,"

"What!" Maka cried, Kid shushed her

"They were little more than bullies who picked on the weak and innocent," Kid let go of her hand "It doesn't alter the fact that you killed her but just consider that," Maka's voice broke as she replied

"You're saying it's not ok to kill someone but I shouldn't worry about it!" She raged silently "Of course not!" He snarled "Stop being so naïve!"

"Me being naïve!?" She snarled back "I killed someone and I fell guilty what's naïve about that?" Maka glared at him

"I'm going to bed now!" Kid stood up and walked off without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone I'll try to make it longer next week, see you all then.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Above Mifune the red sky rippled like a body of water, the sun baked dirt crunched beneath his sandals as he strolled through the village. Mifune passed bone white buildings and hung around the doorways staring at him apprehensively. He ignored the stares and kept an eye out on the sky for the familiar sign that a window was opening to allow the hordes of demons to pass through. Mifune reached his home and his three year old daughter came running out of the house towards him

"Daddy!" She cried happily and wrapped her arms around his legs. Mifune bent down and embraced his daughter

"Hello little one," He picked her up and put her on his shoulder, Angela giggled happily as they entered the home they'd lived together in since they'd been dragged into this strange world, Angela's had died during child birth and Mifune had taken up the duty as her parent and her protector. When she was only two Angela began developing strange new powers and soon word got around the village and a mob had gathered in front of his home, shouting and waving tools around. Mifune had been giving Angela a bath, ignoring the noise until a window was smashed, he'd leapt up and picked up his katana and raced to where the noise was.

Mifune, being trained as a samurai, made quick work of the first intruder into his home, with a flick of his wrist and little more than a growl he cut through the fingers that were grasping the window's edge to pull himself in. He howled as blood spurted from the stumps but Mifune mercilessly shoved him back through the hold he'd made. Then he heard Angela scream, Mifune spun and sprinted down the hall. The door to the bathroom was wide open and there was an almighty shock wave. Two of the villagers came flying out of the room with extreme speed and slammed into it so hard that their arms and legs snapped and cracked the wall. Mifune burst into the room and saw his daughter cowering in the corner,

"Angela it's ok," Mifune knelt down next to her but she let out a scream so powerful it made Mifune's cheeks rippled.

"ANGELA!" He roared, the girl stopped "It's going to be ok I'm going to stop them!" Then without breaking his stride he stormed to the window where he saw the mob preparing for another attack, Mifune walked through the door that'd been torn off it's hinges in their assault. Roars and yells burst from the group and a few chucked bottles and bricks. Their aims were off and the bottle smashed harmlessly against the stone path and the bricks bounced into the bushes.

"Stop!" He roared, the noise lessened as the leader stepped to the front of the crowd

"Move Mifune," He growled, it was the man who owned the rice farms up the road

"Why?!" He challenged going into stance and aiming the tip of the sword at his face

"We're going to burn the witch," He snarled not bothered by the blade

"Try it!" Mifune's anger burst free of him "I'll slaughter every last one of you if I have to!" The crowd seemed to bristle at the threat but he stood his ground.

"Would you do the same thing to save your son or daughter?" Mifune challenged, this seemed to change the crowds attitude, some of them seemed to agree and others tightened tightened the grips on their pitchforks and knives.

"Please," He begged "She is my only family!" This changed more attitudes and overs even threw their weapons down, they then walked away. Once the crowd had cleared there was only five left, including the rice farm owner.

"You got lucky Mifune!" He snarled "Keep her under control or I will burn your home to the ground with her and you trapped in it!" Mifune was already sheaving his sword and walking back to the house.

Less than half a year later a strange red portal burst open on the outskirts of the village and monsters, or demons burst through. Using his sword he slaughtered many of the intruders but he was soon over powered. They were forced into the portal and then they were standing in the middle of a yellowed green stretch of land that was surrounded by carnivorous woods, bone white mountains and trees made of smooth bones with flaps of flesh for leaves. The villagers soon realised their best chance of survival was to turn to the one they'd attacked less then a few months ago. Mifune had assigned different villagers to different duties such as harvesting some of the bone trees for housing and the skin for window coverings. Soon they had begun work on a new village, they started a farm near the back of the village so they could grow vegetables and rice. Begrudgingly Mifune had put Momochi (The rice farm owner,) in charge of the farming.

Mifune had been on patrol and now was sat in his barren home with his daughter. They sat down on mats made of the skin, which was surprisingly soft despite what it was, and drank water from the lake located at the very back of the village. They had a warm fire crackling and Angela told him about her day, the teacher from the local school continued teaching even despite the horrifying conditions, so long as the demons kept away they'd be fine. That was when he heard the bell, it was an odd irregular clanging because it had been badly melted down from various items of jewellery and they had managed to mould it into a crude alarm bell. Mifune got up and snatched up the two katanas he'd managed to take from the house to fight off the demons.

"Angela stay here!" He ran out of the room and immediately saw the portal hanging in the sky, it'd allow a certain number of demons through and then it would close, like a game. The demons liked there games...

Mifune had soon realised that his twin blades were blessed, able to kill high level demons unlike the sickles and hammers he'd taught the village folk to use. There was an example of this in front of him, the villagers surrounded it and stabbed at it but no matter what they did there weapons drew the grey blood, but never killed them. The demon was slightly taller than he was and had razor sharp scythe blades curling down from it's arms. A young man stabbed at it with a pitchfork, but the demon's blade hand scythed the shaft and then him as he tried to flee, Mifune crossed his arms so the blades were on the opposite side their hands were in and slashed through it. The demon split clean in two sending a squirt of the stinking grey blood into the air, Mifune looked over the watch tower they'd set up on the mountain face. The bell was clanging once again, shapes were falling out of the vortex, flying straight downwards with their noses facing the ground came the airborne demons. The demons themselves weren't dangerous but what was riding them _was_ dangerous. The residents called them "The Riders" ferocious and ruthless, they were tattooed, pierced and kitted out in strange mismatched out fits made from animal furs and strange items of clothing. They let their wings curl outwards and they flew with terrible speed, one of them aimed for the watch tower and it's wing tore through the front two posts holding the roof of the tower upright. The roof collapsed and crushed the watchman, Mifune growled in frustration as more riders detached themselves from their mounts and landed whilst brandishing their swords and yelling war cries. He heard a scream and spun, a rider with yellowing skin was chasing after a young woman. Without thinking he gave pursuit and was soon deflecting the axe slash. He whipped the sword upwards and the pointed back of the axe head stabbed him in the forehead, the rider fell without a scream.

"Head back to my house, hide with Angela in the basement," He handed her one of his swords "You might need this!" She took it and took off back to where Mifune lived. Mifune heard footsteps accompanied by a yell, he rolled forward as a broadsword stabbed into the ground. The rider ripped it out and swung it again and again at Mifune, he dodged and ducked under the swings seeking out a weak point. He leapt back and felt the hard white wood behind his back, the claymore came for his head again and Mifune ducked under it, with a single swipe he sent his attackers head bouncing across the floor.

Mifune's blade was crusted with blood as he returned to his house, he cried out in shock and anger as he saw Angela being chased by one of the riders. In the doorway the young girl sagged with blood pouring from her stomach, he roared in anger and threw the sword. It twirled in the air and whistled, it passed over Angela's shoulder and struck him in the chest with a spurt of blood. Mifune ran to Angela and scooped her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Mifune noticed a flurry of movement and his eyes widened. Riders both mounted and on foot surrounded them. Mifune gently let his daughter down. Mifune slowly raised both his hands above his head...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mifune slowly raised both of his hands above his head as the large group of barbarians closed in on him, they were grinning, they all knew they had caught their prey. Angela whimpered and drew close to Mifune. As they drew nearer Mfiune's mind began to calculate what to do. Without warning Mifune turned towards his sword in time to see one of the Rider's mount's scaled foot resting upon it. Instead of seizing his katana he grabbed the dead Rider's weapon and swung it in upwards. The flying demon roared in pain as the axe broke the flesh and became stuck inside of the creatures mouth, it roared in pain and it's head jerked from side to side with Mifune still desperately clinging on. He twisted his body around and his sandals landed atop the monster's head. Mifune held the dripping axe by his side and the Rider fumbled through his furs, trying to draw out his sword, Mifune swung the axe downwards, clutching it in both hands splitting the Rider's head and spraying blood everywhere. Angela screamed from below him, Mifune's hand managed to snag the dead man's sword from his clothing. Before he fell he stabbed it downwards into the flying lizards head. As soon as his feet touched the ground Mifune was already attacking the Rider whose face was coated with a ridiculous number of tattoos, the axe blade glanced his face leaving a deep cut he followed it up by stabbing the sharpened spike on the bottom of his weapon through his eye and ending his miserable life. The leader sat atop his mount watching as Mifune made his way through the attacking force slashing and kicking.

Mifune stood in front of the leader and wiped some of the gore from his face, the leader slid down from the saddle and Mifune witnessed his weapon of choice. It was a large battleaxe, a long battered pole topped with two ornately decorated iron blades with a simple iron spike attached to the top of it. He unsheathed it and slowly walked towards Mifune holding it in a two handed grip. Mifune hurled the axe, it spun through the air and missed him by inches. With a growl he stomped towards Mifune and swung his axe, Mifune ducked as it whipped over his head and sprinted to the place his sword was, he snatched it up and spun to face his opponent. Mifune levelled the tip of his sword at the leader's face, his face still curled in a cruel grin. They stalked each over in a circle their eyes connected. Mifune's grip on the sword tightened and he charged, he swung the axe around and Mifune was forced to break off his attack and roll. Within moments the leader was upon him swinging his axe at Mifune again and again, realizing his foe had the upper-hand Mifune was forced to dodge and throw himself from side to side to avoid beginning cut into pieces. Mifune felt a sudden impact in his chest and he flew to the floor, instead of finishing Mifune off he turned and started to walk towards Angela. Mifune roared in fury and sprang up, the Leader raised his battleaxe to cleave his daughter in half, Angela backed up but her back met the wall of the house. There was a blast of blinding light and through his squinting eyes Mifune could make out an aura of light surrounding Angela in a large radius, Mifune could also make out the Leader's body jerking like broken puppet, blood slowly seeped through his furs and onto the floor then it dawned on him, there were tiny needles of light stabbing into him and leaving long furrows in his flesh. When the light disappeared all's their was was a pile charred bones and cooked flesh laying on the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" He scooped Angela up and put her on his back and retrieved his other sword from the now dead girl's corpse. He turned and sprinted out of his only home as demons destroyed what he had left...

A/N: Hey everyone, I trust your summer holidays are going well? I haven't updated in a while because shit's been going down in my family and it's all a bit hectic. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites and thanks to you all for your support, your comments etc make this series even more enjoyable to write ^.^


End file.
